dream to eternity
by sungmeena
Summary: D meets his sister and they both are suprised to meet.


Dream to eternity

Hey every one this is my sixth or fifth story. I don't own any of the characters except for the ones you don't notice

From the movie. Hope you enjoy!

THE DREAM 

Sophie walked down the street with her cape blowing in the wind. Her heel clacked on the ground lightly and her hair moved in the wind. She was walking to the bar. She walked in the bar then it got quiet. Every one paused to look. Then turned back to what they were doing. " I'd like a beer." Sophie told the bartender.

" sure" the bartender said. " thanks" sophie said. Sophie was very quiet and most like D. people at the tables whispered behind sophie's back. " here's your drink madam…. Free for anyone." The bartender said. She picked her drink up and drank fast.

Then this man walked up to her. She had her eyes closed while she was drinking. " umm look we did not get are drinks free.

So you have to pay up….. dohn peel." The man said from one of the tables.

Sophie was still drinking her drink. She was a dohn peel too. Then she put her drink down then opened her eyes. Then turned slowly to the man. …….. POW. She smacked the man to the ground. Then she pulled out her gun pointing to his face.

" make one move and I'll blow you up…… you wanna try it?……. answer me you peace of crap." Sophie said.

She talked very plainly though. " ………. No." the man said.

" I didn't think so either." Sophie said. She walked toward the door. While she was walking she flicked a coin on the counter.

Then she got on her horse and left. Then she stopped and walked into the jewelry store. " I'd like to buy that red medallion." Sophie said. " five million dollars." The store man said. Sophie spread the money on the table. Then the man handed her the medallion. " thank you." Sophie said. Then she walked out and rode away on her horse.

Then she stopped to get her horse some water. At the corner of her eye she saw D. and at the corner of D's eye. He saw sophie.

Then she saw his blue medallion. Then D saw her red medallion. Then sophie walked up to D. " hi. You must be D. I've heard of you." Sophie said. " you must be sophie." D said. " you're the vampire prince aren't you. I'm the vampire princess.

Cause your father was married to carmilla. Before he killed her. Two days before she had a child. She told me that if she was married to a king. She would be queen. That makes you a prince. And me a princess. But I hardly know you." Sophie said.

" joy." D said. Sophie laughed. " even though we have different mother's." sophie said. " I was just admiring your red medallion."

D said. " thanks I was just admiring yours." Sophie said. " wanna trade……. We can meet up at the closest spot to the stars."

Sophie said. " …….. sure." D said. They both traded medallions. " so I'll see you at the star's." sophie said. " ok." D said.

They both left and went on with there business. " hey go back that girl is cute. She's perfect for you….. no wait she's your sister."

Left hand said. " …….. she's just another girl I've met." D said. " oh yeah that's not all you've met. There's this girl you should know her very well…. Umm lets see her name is heat syndrome. Yeah she's flaming hot. She really puts the heat on you." Left hand said. " look man I'm not here to be annoying but. You need to listen. Heat is your main enemy.

So you need to stay away from it." Left hand said. " what ever." Left hand said. " oh I know what's going on. You love your sister.

Well it's just wrong man…..WRONG. you need a sweet dohn peel." Left hand said. " no I don't like her. You do." D said.

" …..WHAT ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND." Left hand said. " I can't like her. I need a hand. To love." Left hand said.

MY RANT

Ok pause the story for a sec. Now yes there are a lot of vampire hunter D fans. Yes I'm one too. But I am not crazy or anything.

At least I don't think so. But …….. D IS MINE… MINE MINE MINE. OK. NONE OF YOU HAVE A CHANCE WITH HIM.

BWHAHAHA. Ok sorry about that. I went over board. But I am a D fan. The number one fan.

Now bear with me……… if you think I'm crazy… you are too. But any who. Ok. What the freck. Is going on.

I told you to bear with me. You need to have patience. Huh? What? We have breaking news. I'm the number one fan

Yeah yeah. Has anybody tried to act like D. no I don't think so. Cause you can't act like him. One no one has that outfit.

2. your not D and never will be.

3. your not a dohn peel. SO STOP GOING AROUND RIDING A HORSE. NO ONE NEED'S A SIMPLE IDEOT RUNNING

JUMPING OFF OF EAGLES.

3. …… guess what?……… SHUT-UP.

Ok back to the story.

THE CHASE

" I'm glad he is my brother." Sophie said. " I wonder what he is doing right now." Sophie said.

Sophie and D are NOT a couple if that's what your thinking. They can't like each other cause their brother and sister. Ok.

Later that night something in both of their heads something kept on bugging them.

They both woke up. And both rode to the horizon where you could see the stars. Sophie noticed D sitting there looking at the stars.

" D ." sophie said. D did not turn to look. He already knew who it was. " D what are you doing here?" sophie said. Sophie was much like her brother.

D did not answer. " well I guess your very quiet today." Sophie. " what are you doing here." D asked. " could not sleep." Sophie said. " same here D said. " do you know who myer is." Sophie asked. " yes….. why." D said back. " just wondering." Sophie said. " D we could call each other something. I found a name." Sophie said. " what." D asked. I can call you blue and you can call me red. Cause the color of are medallions. " sophie said.

" sure.. what ever." D said. " ok." Sophie said. "We can call each other are regular names if we want." Sophie said.

" I love you big brother." Sophie said. " even though we just met." Sophie said. With care. D smiled at her. Sophie smiled back.

Then sophie hugged him. D did not hug back. " you're a weird one you know that." Sophie said. " I get that a lot." D answered.

MY RANT

Ok pause the story. Sophie was about a teen and she does not age either. But I don't know how old D is though. I have a Idea.

Lets sing the D is mine song. D is mine….. MINE MINE MINE. NONE OF YOU HAS A CHANCE WITH HIM. Ok. Every one that reads this story if you don't review it your not a vampire hunter D fan. Sike you don't have to review. But I would like some reviews. Ok back to the story.

THE ETERNITY

D and sophie went back to what they were doing that night after they talked. " man you are changing. Cause of that girl your sister.

But I liked you the old way. I like the old D." left hand said. " what are you talking about." D said. " see you just answered me. You never do that but you just did." Left hand said." What do I have to do. Cover your mouth to keep you quiet again." Left hand said.

" wait please don't answer that." Left hand said.

" hmm my big brother. Is the vampire prince. And I'm the vampire princess. But as in brother and sister. I can't believe I'm that lucky ." sophie said. She was really surprised to meet some one that cool.

The next day D and sophie talk most often now. Still D is D. they talk about how this happened and what happened in their lives.

Every night they both talk and watch the stars. " D have you ever had a dream. That you wanted to come true." Sophie asked.

" …… no." D said. " neither have I ." sophie said. " the only thing I know is my dream to eternity." D said. " what is a dream to eternity." Sophie asked. " I don't know. I happen to find out what it means." D said.

" oh… well I hope I find out what it means too." Sophie said. " I must leave now." D said. " wait why." Sophie asked.

D did not answer. He rode away. Sophie stood up and watched. She watched as the wind blew from behind her.

"……………………… my dream to eternity." Sophie said.

Thank you for reading my story I hope you enjoyed it.

Please review. D is still….. MINE MINE MINE.

Please review.


End file.
